Black, Black Heart
by Avalon Brendon
Summary: One exists to destroy the world. The other exists to destroy it. They are so alike. They are so different. But what happens when everyone is wrong?


_I exist to protect the world._

_She exists to destroy it._

_We are so different._

_We are so alike._

_And we both know it._

My eyes opened slowly and the blinding sunlight from outside made me shut them quickly. "Close the fucking curtains, damn it!" I shouted to whoever was in the room. In reply, someone laughed softly. I felt my comforter getting yanked off of my body and eventually off of my bed, leaving me to shiver and curl into a ball to keep warm.

"Get up, loser. We need to get ready for the day," a voice said. I knew that voice, though. It was the voice that I hated hearing, the voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. It made me cringe; it made me want to punch the source square in the face.

"Naomi," I replied without opening my eyes or showing any attempt to move. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the bed, allowing my small body to fall to the cold, wooden floor. I cried out in pain as my head hit the ground, and my hand shot out to grab Naomi's ankle. My failed attempt to pull her to the ground only made her laugh, and she stretched out her hand to help me up. Once I had stood, I brushed myself off and face her with an angry expression.

"Sorry, dear, but we do have to get ready," she reminded me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"This fucking job sucks. Why do we need to wake up so damn early?" I asked, though I already knew that complaining would do nothing.

"We have been doing this for over thousands of years, and you're _still _complaining?"

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Before she could say anything in response, I skipped out of the room we shared and into the bathroom. However, I stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway.

_Tick._

My eyes widened at the sound of a single tick of a clock. Naomi walked over to me when she noticed my expression. One of hands rested on my shoulder, but I knew she could not care less. After all, we only interacted because we were forced to. If we had the choice, we would either kill each other or go our separate ways. The first option sounded better to both of us, though.

"How many was that? And how many years have these been binding us to each other?" Naomi questioned; her voice was soft and laced with fake concern.

"149 ticks. Three thousand years after we started this job. It was the day we tried to literally kill each other," I answered.

"I remember that day. I still have the scar from when you stabbed my shoulder."

"I still have the scar from when you slashed my stomach, fucking bitch. I'm not sorry, though. I know you aren't either."

"You're right for once."

We had been working ever since the beginning of time. We worked to protect the world of Guarn. In order to ensure the safety of the world, we also needed to protect the princess, who held all of the power. And I was chosen to protect her because she is my fucking sister. My _sister._ She is ruling an entire world while I am stuck with the one person I hate most in the entire fucking universe: Naomi Campbell.

A tattoo of a clock was placed on each of our right shoulders, though the tattoo itself goes deeper than just ink. It was formed with magic, and magic kept it there. The clocks told how much time we had left, but they were too difficult to understand. Everything was always changing. No matter how many ticks there were, we never knew which would be the last before the clocks would strike. The two of were alike in a way, but I would not like to think so. We were playing a game, too, with these clocks. It was a game neither of us wanted to play, but both of us were forced to. We did not know whose clock was going to strike first, but something made me think that it would be mine.

I was already able to picture the joy and amusement in Naomi's eyes when she realized that I was about to die. It was probably all she wishes for. She wanted to see the life drain slowly out of my eyes. I could feel it happening already. The thread of life I held onto was thinning too quickly for my liking. It was unraveling as if one end had been tied to a speeding car. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Once both of us had been ready, we went to room in which only we—and the king, queen, and guards—were allowed to enter. The door pushed open effortlessly, and inside of the room a lump lay motionless on the bed. We only knew that the lump was alive because of the snoring.

"Wake up, Katie!" I shouted. Naomi placed her hand over my mouth, prompting me to lick it. She still did not let go, however.

"Shut up, idiot! Do you want her to get pissed off at you? We both know how much of a bitch she can be," she whispered.

"Leyofmyfuffingmouf!" I screeched, the words muffled against Naomi's hand. She let go and shot her a glance that said I desperately wanted to kill her. My hand crept towards the dagger strapped to my thigh under my dress, but I shook my head and returned it to my side.

Katie groaned and moved for the first time since we had entered her room that morning. Her eyes opened and she stared at us for a moment before standing up.

"Draw a bath for me," she ordered, staring at me. I rolled my eyes and did as she asked, leaving Naomi to deal with her.

It was always the same thing every morning. Get Katie ready, punish whatever guard was trying to look at Katie while she was in her bath, make sure there weren't any threats, fight with Naomi, think of ways to kill Naomi, get Katie in bed, kill some people posing at threats to Guarn, and then sleep. Well, maybe not all in that order, but maybe close to it.

I did not think that this day was going to be different.

Not until we figured out who had the black heart.

**Author's Note: I probably should have put all of this information first, but whatever. Um…just know that I am from America, so I am not all too familiar with British terms and such, so they will not speak the exact way they do in the show…**

**Title: Black, Black Heart**

**Summary: Ever since the beginning of the world of Guarn, two people existed to ensure its safety. Naomi Campbell and Emily Fitch were destined to protect this world no matter what the cost. However, ever since their existence, it was known that one of them was fated to destroy the world. No one knew when the time would come where it was known who was going to destroy the world. Until today. Now, Naomi and Emily's lives are officially fucked up when they learn that Naomi is destined to destroy the world, but Emily also possesses the will to destroy it. With both having the will—whether it is known to them or not—they are sentenced to death, which will be on the same day in which Guarn chooses new guardians. However, both wish to go until their clocks strike, and so they run away. Despite each one hating the other, they know that they must work together in order to stay alive, especially with headhunters Elizabeth Stonem and James Cook after them.**

**While they learn what they really existed for, and where they stand in the world of Guarn, they come to accept that nothing is what it seemed to be, and it would be harder to find the person with the black heart than everyone originally thought.**

**And the one who has the black heart is someone no one suspected.**

**Pairings: Naomily! Sorry. I love them together, though.**

**Warnings: LGBT content, starts out slow, has sex in later chapters.**

**Rating: M**

**Updates: I will be updating a new chapter every Saturday. Sometimes, though, I will update earlier.**

**There was something else I had to write, but I forgot.**

**OH YEAH AND IN CASE SOME OF YOU TROLLS HAVEN'T NOTICED, THIS IS AU.**

**Sorry about that. One person got mad at me once for not mentioning it was AU when it was clear in the summary/content that it definitely WAS AU.**

**Have a good day everyone~!**


End file.
